The present invention relates generally to ladder attachment kits, and more particularly to a ladder attachment kit which may be used with outside ladders, typically of the extension type, to facilitate access to roofs and to gutters.
Ladder attachment kits are well known in the art. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,249, 4,306,632, 4,369,860, 5,165,501 and 5,358,071 all disclose latter attachment kits which may be attached to an upper portion of an exterior ladder for preventing the ladder from leaning against and crushing a gutter. While these ladder attachment kits may be well designed for their intended purpose, none of them are concerned with providing easy access to a roof so that the user of the ladder can climb up the ladder and easily step off onto a roof. Other prior art ladder attachment kits are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,360, 4,339,0202, 4,502,566, and 5,373,913. These patents also do not disclose ladder attachment kits which are capable of providing easy access to the roof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder attachment kit which will allow safe direct roof access.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ladder attachment kit which will, in addition to providing a safe and direct roof access, also permit working on gutters without crushing the gutters as might happen when using an extension ladder without this attachment kit.
The foregoing objects and other objects and advantages of this invention are achieved by providing a ladder attachment kit which includes right and left support assemblies, each support assembly including a suitably bent support having a first generally straight section, an end section preferably disposed at an acute angle to the first straight section, and an intermediate section interconnecting the first section with the end section. Each of the supports is provided with a pad assembly which is hinged to the end of the end section so that the pad can lay upon the surface of the roof. The right and left support assemblies are secured to right and left side rails of a ladder by suitable clamp assemblies, there being at least two clamp assemblies, and preferably more, for each support, the clamp assemblies slidably receiving the right and left support assemblies so that they can be adjusted for roofs of differing pitches.
The above objects and the construction of this invention will become more apparent after a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred form of this invention is illustrated.